The first time
by Zarite
Summary: La primera vez que Haru lo vio supo muchas cosas. La primera vez que Hibari vio a la chica indago más para saber que pasaba con esa inquietante sensación. La primera vez de los dos. Pareja Hibari Haru.
1. Lobo solitario

**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**The first time. **

**-**

_La primera vez._

_._

_._

.

—Hablan—

Narración.

_Cursíva; Flasch_

**Título**; _The first time_, traducido; _La primera vez_.

**Pareja**; Hibari Kyoya y Haru Miura.

**Categoria**; T.

**Género**; Romance/Drama.

**Autor**; Vainilla-Pervinca

**Aviso**; Más adelante algunos capitulos contendrán Spoiler, los que no ven el manga quedán avisados.

* * *

La primera vez que Haru vio a Hibari Kyoya supo - sin que fuera necesario que él dijera algo - que era inalcanzable, porque Hibari emanaba un aire solo, astuto y salvaje, era un lobo solitario.

Haru _había _estado hablando con Tsuna - en su caso, ella hablaba y Tsuna escuchaba con pesar, pero resignado - decía miniedades, de lo que había echo en todo el día y como sería el mundo cuando ella se casara con el Jefe de la Mafia Vongola, Haru sabía que era su mayor sueño, e intentaría hacerlo realidad, cuando Tsuna se sonrojó y grito un "¡Hii!" fuerte ella hizo un mohín y se ruborizó, intento decir como sería sus vida cuando la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna se abrió abruptamente.

La brisa entro en la habitación, Haru estornudo y miro inquisidoramente al individuo que estaba en la ventana.

Un muchacho con los ojos pequeños, una boca torcida en una sonrisa endiabladamente malvada, la piel pálida y el traje negro y blanco. Haru levantó una ceja.

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Y, porque estropeó su _cita _con Tsuna?

Frunció el ceño medio molesta y empezó a abrir la boca para replicar a ese chico por interrumpir algo de vital importancia.

—¡H-Hibari-san!—gritó un Tsuna asustado, Haru levantó su cara enfada y miro muy mal a _él_.

La chica dio un respingó cuando vio como el chico le fruncía ligeramente el ceño y luego pasaba olimpicamente de ella.

—Herbívoro—mascullo él, el pequeño jefe de la Mafia se estremeció y escondió la cabeza. —¿Dónde esta el bebé? —pregunto.

Tsuna apenas respondió un _`No está aquí Hibari-san_´ suficiente para que el chico, _llamado _Hibari se marchara ligeramente decepcionado.

Esa fue la primera vez que Haru lo vio, él tal vez no se dio cuenta mucho de ella, tal vez fue borrada de su mente, sin embargo a Haru en esos momentos le pareció que Hibari era un lobo solitario...

_Irritante_.

Pero nunca lo dijo, algo le decía que si lo susurraba por lo más bajo que fuera se escucharía y luego vendría algo que seguro que no querría ella.

Hibari era un lobo solitario, _irritante._

_Continuara..._

* * *

**N/A;** Ché, ahora me explico, ¿Vale? Veréis decidí hacer un Fic sobre está pareja, Hibari y Haru, los pequeños - porque algunos serán pequeños, otros largos, depende de como va cada capitúlo ¿No? - capitúlos serán como "_La primera vez que Hibari vio a Haru supo_..." "_La primera vez que Haru beso a Hibari fue..." _Así será la temática, siempre empezarán con "La primera vez..." por eso el título, por cierto, será catolagado en categoria **T**, por posibles Lime y algún que otro mal vocabulario. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Tendréis que entender que tal vez algunos capítulos no son arcorde al Anime, ya que Haru no vio por primera vez a Hibari en esa forma, en la habitación de Tsuna. Habrá algún que otro Spoiler más adelante, pondré el aviso para los que no lo veáis. Luego y finalmente acabaré está molesta explicación; Los Flasch seguramente estarán en cursiva y comillas, ejemplo _"Y fué en ese momento..._", nada más creo.

_**Ciaossu~! **_


	2. Herbívora, rara

**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

**The first time**

**-**

_La primera vez_

—Hablan—

Narración.

_Cursíva; Flasch_

**Título**; _The first time_, traducido; _La primera vez_.

**Pareja**; Hibari Kyoya y Haru Miura.

**Categoria**; T.

**Género**; Romance/Drama.

**Autor**; Vainilla-Pervinca

**Aviso**; Más adelante algunos capitulos contendrán Spoiler, los que no ven el manga quedán avisados.

* * *

La primera vez que Hibari Kyoya vio a Haru, pensó que era una _herbívora rara_.

Con ese sonrojo estúpido y esos labios fruncidos, mirándole a él. A él que nadie podía mirarle de aquella forma.

Hibari sintió ligeramente la inclinación de sacar sus tonfas y hacer que ese ese fruncido de la chica se borrara de la frente. _Era molesto_.

Hibari había ido a ver a "Dame - Tsuna", o lo que era igual para Hibari `Rey de los herbívoros patético´ para preguntar por el bebé.

Sabía que aquella no era una forma de entrar pero, ¿Quién podría cuestionar sus razonamientos? Nadie.

En ese instante, pequeño, corto y sobre todo un poco singular la vio.

La mujer más... _rara_.

¿Porqué estaba sonrojada?

¿Qué significaba ese molesto mohín en sus labios?

¿Qué pasaba con esos ojos brillosos y llenos de inocencia, reflejando a cada parpadeo?

Hibari se sintió ligeramente cohibido y decidió fingir que no la había visto frunciendo levemente el ceño y luego pasar de ella.

Pero, por más que frunció el ceño - poco - no pudo apartar de su mente durante una temporada esos ojos. Unos ojos muy peculiares y comunes pero, raros.

Algo había en esos ojos que lo dejaron por un segundo indefenso a su observación que ella le hacia. Hibari por primera vez sintió que sus tonfas se disolvían en el aire y quedaba solo parado contemplando a la chica.

En esos momentos que recordaba de nuevo esos ojos, volvía sentir la misma emoción. Por más que hubiera querido olvidarla no pudo. Porque para él, esa mujer era la más rara y misteriosa que había visto a lo largo de su vida - que era corta, porque todavía estaba en la secundaria -

Hibari solo había podido murmurar al viento cuando salió de esa habitación un, —Herbívora, rara.—

* * *

**N/A;** Sinceramente no sé porque razón pero me encanto este pequeño-cortísimo- capitulo. ¿Será porque estoy locamente enamorada de Hibari Kyoya? Será eso. ¡Tiene que ser eso!

Nombre de este cápitulo; _Herbívora, rara._

En fin, tengo que pedir disculpas por algunos errores ortográficos, mi teclado se estropeo, y como tengo un pórtatil tengo un poco de miedo a llevarlo a que me lo arreglen; ¡Porque pueden tardar un montón! ¿Entonces que sería de está pobre desgraciada sin su pórtatil?

¡Nada!

En serio, no sé si llevarlo o no, me retiene más tiempo buscar soluciones para escribir, y por no decir que es molesto. Intentaré preguntar cuanto tardarian para arreglarlo ;****

En fin, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón a los dos reviews que me dejarón, fueron bellos. Animan mucho a alguien a seguir escribiendo.

_Ciaossu~!_


	3. Primeras palabras

**Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**P**rimeras palabras.

.

.

**L**a primera vez que Haru pudo escuchar una palabra de Hibari hacia su persona-esperaba con todas sus ansias que él le hablara antes que ella lo hiciese-fue algo incomodo, ella estaba hablando con Gokudera, mejor dicho, _discutiendo _con Gokudera sobre Tsuna, el italiano insistía en decir que _su _Décimo era alguien especial para _él_, Haru avergonzada le apunto con el dedo diciendo que Gokudera quería llevar a Tsuna-san por el mal camino.

Entre esas clases de discusión Haru escucho un sonido, ronco y excitante por pelea, ella levantó la vista y se encontró con él.

El chico que había arruinado la cita de ella y Tsuna, si su cita. Haru le _tenía _manía.

—Herbívoros.—mascullo él, Haru pudo sentir como si piel enfriaba, como la boca se le secaba y como todos se callaban, hasta el molesto Gokudera Hayato hacia acto de silencio.

Tsuna se escondió de nuevo tras Haru, ella no dijo nada.

—_Herbívora_...—_él _se dirigió a ella, Haru asustada imploro piedad con sus ojos, sin embargo él le toco_-¡Le había tocado!-_el hombro empujándola y haciéndole ver sus tonfas.

Ella se tambaleo y sintió el pecho duro de Yamamoto en su cara, enrojeció.

—..._aparta_. —acabo Hibari mirándole con las cejas bien fruncidas.

Haru pensó que aquello era raro, sin embargo lo tendría añoranza por siempre, porque fue por ese tacto frió el que ella se _enamoraría _de él.

* * *

N/A: ¡Bien! Joder, pensé que nunca tendría continuación este FanFic T_T Odio cuando no tengo tiempo ni para hacer una continuación, quisiera tener un millón de gente como yo para que hagan mis queaceres y poder estar siempre en el ordenador...pero como no se puede a joderme. :_________

Espero que os gustase, a mi personalmente me pareció de alguna forma u otra, aldo sádica y sobre todo...tan Hibari *¬*

¡Hibari Kyoya _sexy_! ¡_Turrón_! ¡Muerdéme hasta la muerte, leches!

Bah, me despido.

Adiós.


	4. Involuntariamente

Los personajes de Ktekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.

* * *

**I**_nvoluntariamente._

.

.

.

**L**a primera vez que Hibari le hablo a Haru-la herbívora más débil que todos-fue algo que él no quiso hacer, fue _involuntario_.

La chica estaba en su objetivo, que era Tsunayoshi, rey de los herbívoros, el manda más. Él solo quería ir a por él, _no _por ella, pero -maldito fuese Tsuna-, se escondió detrás de la chica.

Hibari le miro con los ojos serios, la chica le miro suplicante para que no le matara, pero él no le mataría, Hibari quería al chico _no _a la chica.

Sin embargo cuando fue a por el chico la herbívora estaba en su camino. Con unas nadas sutiles palabras le aparto, tocándole el hombro, y sin proponerselo sintió una pequeñísima corriente de electricidad. Él le miro durante un segundo para luego mascullar.

—Herbívora aparta. —con un empujón nada suave le apartó y vio como su cara chocaba con el pecho de _ese _chico. Frunció las cejas y fue a por Tsunayoshi, que sin razón aparente ahora Hibari quería golpear con más fuerzas...

* * *

N/A He involuntariamente me salió un Drabble.. ¿Perdón? xD ¡_Nyah_! Aún así me encantó, en serio, muero y moriré por Hibari Kyoya, así que.. ¡Os mordere hasta la muerte~!

Bien, pasando esto espero que os guste :***

Adiós.


	5. Herbívora estúpida

**Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**H**_e_**r**_b_**ív**_o_**r**_a_ **e**_s_**t**_ú_**p**_i_**d**_a_.

.

.

.

**L**a primera vez que Haru se presentó a Hibari Kyoya fue gracias a Gokudera, y por siempre se lo agradecería aunque jamás lo diría con palabras.

Aquel día Gokudera fue a casa de Tsuna, eso no era ninguna novedad, el chico siempre iba a por su _Décimo_, sin embargo ella estaba ahí sentada jugando con Lambo. Haru escucho como el italiano insultada a Hibari entre dientes y con sus bombas, solo porque había 'osado' golpear a Tsuna.

Haru lo escucho lentamente, escucho de la boca de Gokudera palabras como _'Sádico' 'Imbécil' 'Antisocial'_. Su personalidad curiosa jugo una mala pasada, ella se levantó y se acerco seriamente a los chicos y preguntó.

—¿Cómo es Hibari Kyoya?

Los chicos asustados-Gokudera a regañadientes- explicó que era Hibari, porque según el italiano ese chico _no _era humano. Cuando Miura escucho todo salio de la casa de Tsuna con una mueca.

¿No podía ser cierto verdad?

Haru no volvió ese día a casa de Tsuna, pero al siguiente fue a sus clases y se encontró con el _no-ser-humano-Hibari._

Ella dio dos pasos atrás para marcharse, pero quedó quieta, le miro detenidamente.

No parecía a nada de lo que había dicho Gokudera, Haru cogió coraje y se acerco a Hibari Kyoya, extendió una mano y murmuro.

—Buenos días Hibari-san, yo soy Haru Miura. —su mano quedó extendida porque él no la cogió, solo le miro con sus ojos grises y bostezo malhumorado.

—Herbívora estúpida. —murmuro el chico alejándose de la chica. Haru se sintió estúpida como él lo había dicho.

* * *

_N/A. Gracias pos vuestros reviews, espero que os guste este pequeño drable. _


	6. Humor

_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

**H**umo**r**.

·

·

·

**L**a primera vez que él sintió ganas de soltar una risita burlona en las narices de esa herbívora fue cuando él vio con asombro oculto como esa chica se acercaba titubeando en presentarse o no. Hibari había bostezado en sus narices, cansado y algo cohibido por la herbívora, le miro profundamente analizando su reacción, los cálidos ojos de la mujer le devolvieron la mirada, él miro la mano extendida de la herbívora y mordió los labios. La chica llamada Haru Miura como se había presentado le miro aún más nerviosa, Hibari volvió a bostezar.

—Herbívora estúpida.—dijo claramente dando media vuelta para volver a descansar en la terraza, escucho como la chica decía un tartamudeado 'hahi' entre dientes.

Una vez que estuvo en la terraza mirando fijamente como aún la joven seguía en su territorio aflojo una risilla burlona. No lo sabía bien pero al parecer esa herbívora le ponía de muy buen humor.

* * *

N/A. ¡Amo con locura a Hibari! Lo sé, pequeñisimo, pero a que es ¿Cuco? Si es que me lo como con pan y todo~xD Espero que os gustase, haré más, la continuación etc's.


	7. Conversación

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ _No me pertenecen._

* * *

**C**onversación.

.

1886.

* * *

La primera vez que ella tuvo literalmente una conversación con él fue cuando este pregunto más bien demando; el saber donde estaba Reborn y el estúpido herbívoro.

Haru claro esta que titubeo y tal vez sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo delgado.

El muchacho mantenía los ojos clavados en ella y parecía no querer irse a menos de tener una respuesta satisfactoria. Al parecer el décimo jefe de la mafia estaba implicado, o quizás el pequeño bebé le tendió una trampa lo cual parecía ser lo más acertado ya que el guardián de la nube buscaba primero a Reborn y luego a Tsunayoshi.

Miura no supo que hacer exactamente, Gokudera le había amenazado que si decía algo él mismo se encargaría de ella, y claro, como cualquier persona sensata, ella no dijo nada al muchacho.

Lo cual ahora llevaba a ese espeso y tenso momento en las que miradas se cruzaban, los dedos de las manos temblorosas y el sudor bajando por la frente.

"Puede que...que...no sé" titubeo nerviosa, él alzó la ceja de forma interrogativa mientras se sentaba en la silla blanca de la habitación del herbívoro, ya que la madre de este abrió la puerta y lo invito a esperar a su hijo, Hibari titubeo segundos antes de entrar y sentarse en la silla mirando el desordenado y sucio que tenia la habitación el chico, cuando espero exactamente cuarenta y tres minutos, ya cansado de esperar se levanto e intento abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió ante sus narices, de ahí entro la muchacha.

Esa chica que le había saludado.

"Oh" soltó en un suspiro Hibari mientras gruñía y rodaba los ojos. No esperaba ver de nuevo a esa chica, menos aún en la habitación del herbívoro patético.

"Esta es la habitación de Tsuna-san." susurro Haru, él asintió restando la importancia de dar una explicación a la chica. "Y él no esta." volvió a susurrar poniendo un mechón de pelo marrón tras su oreja. Él asintió por segunda vez y miro con más cautela a su alrededor, tal vez sentiría la presencia de los herbívoros y podría hacer lo que quería hacer.

"Lo sé." mascullo, la chica asintió preparada para marcharse. "Quedate."

"¿C-Cómo?"

"Quedate hasta que el herbívoro regrese, es aburrido." gruño Hibari poniendo su pálida mano en su barbilla. Haru rió con nerviosismo palpable, luego se sonrojo, y al final empalideció.

"Haru tiene que marcharse..." intento irse por la tangente.

"¿Algo importante?"

"¡No!"

"Bien, quedate."

Se miraron mutuamente antes de que Hibari formara una mueca que se suponía que era una sonrisa.

"¿No fuiste tu la herbívora que me saludo para conocerme?" preguntó con sorna, ella asintió sonrojada. "¿Por qué?"

"Tsuna-san y Gokudera-kun dijeron que Hibari-san era un monstruo desalmando, bueno...Gokduera-kun..." titubeo ligeramente para luego sacudir la cabeza con enfado. "¡Yo no lo creo! Entonces Hibari-san me hubiera golpeado el día que le salude, sin embargo no lo hizo. No es tan malo..." Escucho la ronca y burlesca risa del guardián de la nube.

"No te lo golpee porque no suelo golpear a _cosas_ débiles." concluyó después de reírse en su cara.

La chica enrojeció y mordió su labio.

"Pero la próxima tal vez te golpee, Miura." se levanto con calma de la silla y abrió la puerta de la habitación del décimo, de soslayo clavo sus ojos grises en la chica. "Dile a Tsunayoshi que se prepare, le morderé hasta la muerte."

Antes de que una replica se escuchara de sus labios o unas palabras, la sonrisa afloro en sus labios. De forma más involuntaria la risa escapo de su boca.

"Pero si hasta a recordado el apellido de Haru." murmuro sonriendo, acariciándose el brazo.

* * *

_N/A; Decir que gracias a dios tengo tiempo para mis continuaciones. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, luego subiré las demás continuaciones de mis otras historias. Sin mas, decir; ¡Tened buen día! Y, ¡Ganamos, España! _


	8. Recuerda su nombre

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**R**ecuerda su nombre.

La primera vez que Hibari tuvo una verdadera y larga conversación con Haru Miura fue por culpa del bebé y Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Lo busco por el instituto, y cuando no lo encontró se dio cuenta de algo, el muy estúpido había huido de clases. Y él como prefecto no podía tolerar semejantes actos de rebeldía. Luego sucedió que mientras buscaba a Sawada, con el tiempo pasando rápidamente, deseo luchar. También busco al bebé, pero por curioso que fuera tampoco lo encontró, eso quería decir que el bebé y Tsunayoshi estaba juntos, pero ¿Haciendo qué?

Cansado e irritado de buscarlos en el instituto fue a su casa, iba a entrar tirando la puerta pero escucho el sonido de la voz de su madre, Nana Sawada. Con algo más de irritación tocó la puerta. La mujer le dio una sonrisa alegre y le pidió que pasara, él acepto frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Esta Tsunayoshi Sawada? ―pregunto con irritación, la madre del herbívoro sonrió de nuevo y negó. ―Le esperare en su habitación―rezongo sin esperar invitación, aunque tampoco importaba pensó con hastío, no haría nada en la habitación de Tsunayoshi.

Espero durante cuarenta y tres minutos con cinco segundo, con la sangre hirviendo se irguió y abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero no, el destino o sabrá que mierda, hizo que se encontrara con la herbívora.

Hibari Kyouya alzó una ceja y luego cruzo los brazos.

―¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi? ―pregunto con voz mordaz. La muchacha dio un respingo y movió las manos con nerviosismo.

―Puede que…que no sé―titubeo nerviosa, él alzo la ceja más alto, de forma interrogante. Volvió la mirada a la habitación desordenada y se sentó en la silla.

―Oh―soltó Kyouya sin saber que más decir, la chica no dijo nada, giro los pies con más nerviosismo mientras sus ojos buscaban vía de escape.

―Esta es la habitación de Tsuna―san―comenzó la chica, él resto importancia―Y él no está―volvió a susurrar la chica poniendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

―Lo sé―mascullo Hibari, la chica asintió y se preparó para marcharse.

―Quédate―Huari soltó la palabra antes de pensar con claridad, su mirada denoto escéptismo e incredulidad. La mujer palideció.

―¿C-Cómo? ―pregunto en un hilo de voz. Hibari curvo los labios.

―Quédate hasta que el herbívoro regrese, es aburrido―admitió a regañadientes, la joven apretó los labios indecisa.

―Haru tiene que marcharse… ―dijo titubeando, Hibari cogió la mentira a la primera y entrecerró su mirada.

―¿Algo importante?

―¡No!

―Bien, quédate.

Hibari le miró fijamente, ella también, curvo los labios en una sonrisa.

―¿No fuiste tú la herbívora que me saludo para conocerme? ―preguntó con sorna, ella asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas. ― ¿Por qué?

―Tsuna―san y Gokudera-kun dijeron que Hibari-san era un monstruo desalmado, bueno… Gokudera-kun…―titubeo ligeramente para luego sacudir la cabeza con enfado. ―¡Yo no lo creo! Entonces Hibari―san me hubiera golpeado el día que le salude, sin embargo no lo hizo. No es tan malo… ― Hibari soltó una ronca risa.

―No te golpee porque no suelo golpear a _cosas _débiles. ―mintió

La chica enrojeció y mordió su labio.

―Pero la próxima, tal vez te golpee Miura. ―Kyouya se levantó con calma de la silla y abrió la puerta de la habitación del Décimo, miro de soslayo con sus ojos grises a la chica. Dilce a Tsunayoshi que se prepare, le morderé hasta la muerte―murmuro antes de cruzar la puerta.

Cuando salía escucho un: ―Pero si hasta ha recordado el apellido de Haru.

El guardián de la Nube frunció el ceño ante el comentario, sacudió con ligereza las tonfas que estaban escondidas entre sus ropas de prefecto.

No tenía la culpa de no poder olvidar a esa herbívora.


	9. Tonfas

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**T**onfas.

La primera vez que Haru cogió la tonfa de Hibari y supo que tenía un arma, porque ella no lo sabía, fue cuando él cayó por el certero golpe del enemigo, es decir, Rokudo Mukuro. Estaban peleando de algo que ella aun no entendía. Solo entendió que las tonfas de Hibari eran tan preciadas como su propia vida. Porque cuando se dio cuenta de que no las tenía montó en cólera.

Y grito un fuerte; ―¡Te modere hasta la muerte Rokudo Mukuro!

Haru comprobó que había algo que hacia perder los nervios a Hibari Kyouya. Después claro está, de que ella hablara con Rokudo.


	10. Débil a ella

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**D**ébil a ella.

La primera vez que Hibari recibió una orden de Haru Miura fue cuando él, pobre idiota iluso, le grito porque le toco la herida que ella misma curaba, era fuerte, era temible pero joder, nadie dijo que en verdad _acojonaba_ una mujer furiosa.

Recordó con el entrecejo fruncido el rostro de la mujer, rojo por la furia, sosteniendo el aire en los pulmones, con la boca tensa y una vena palpitando en el cuello. Y luego, esas jodidas palabras que le atravesaron el orgullo.

―Si Hibari-san no fuera tan estúpido como para dejarse golpear no estaría en esta situación. ―mascullo la mujer apretando más fuerte las vendas del torso. Hibari entendió, claro que lo hizo. Esa mujer le dijo estúpido y débil al mismo tiempo.

Iba a replicar con un comentario mordaz pero de repente la fachada furiosa de Miura se vino abajo, su rostro se desinflo y afloro lágrimas.

Kyouya quedo en silencio.


	11. Miedo

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**iedo.

La primera vez que Hibari sintió algo similar al miedo, fue cuando ella estuvo en ese momento crucial de la lucha, interponiéndose en medio de algo que ella _no_ comprendía.

Hibari estaba acostumbrado a sentirse excitado por la lucha, ver y sentir como su oponente pedía que parase, pero nunca se acostumbró o acostumbraría a ver a la herbívora caer hacía adelante con los ojos abiertos mientras de su pequeño cuerpo salía sangre.

En el fondo, Hibari se maldijo por sentir el miedo atenazar su corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**B**eso.

La primera vez que Hibari le beso fue cuando estaban en la oficina. No fue delicado y mucho menos suave, sus manos buscaron la carne de su cintura, le robo el aliento y le hizo estremecer.

Su primer beso y para que mentir: que le hizo adicta.


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**F**uturo padre.

* * *

La primera vez que Hibari perdió una batalla fue con Haru Miura, fue en un hospital, mientras que Haru chillaba de dolor por el parto y él miraba con aburrimiento a su hijo que quería salir del vientre de su madre, Haru perdió los estribos por la mirada nada consolante de su pareja.

Hibari solo sintió una brisa fresca en la habitación donde la mujer tendría al niño, luego un bisturí afilado acaricio su mejilla derecha, estrecho los ojos en la dirección que había sido mandado el arma y comprobó con sorpresa a Haru Miura media sentada en la camilla, fulminándole con la mirada.

―¡Largo de aquí!

Una batalla que vino y se fue como si nada, dejándolo confuso. Él solo asintió y se marchó. Esa mujer acojonaba…


End file.
